This invention relates to a rain head. Rain heads are located adjacent the underside of a roof gutter and are attached to an upper end of a downpipe. Rain heads are designed to provide a “safety break” between the downpipe and the roof gutter. This safety break ensures that in the event of a downpipe blockage or rain head blockage from the gutter, water can escape and spill onto the ground and thus prevent flooding of the eaves, wall cavity and the building.
When water from a roof of a building is captured for use and storage in a holding tank the quality of water is reduced by coliforms from animal matter and by turbidity.
Coliforms are the result of animal matter entering the tank whilst turbidity is a result of suspended solids like fine dust particles and vegetable matter.
In an attempt at reducing the presence of coliforms and reducing turbidity, known rain heads usually incorporate a single filter to exclude particles down to a size of about 955 microns. This is usually achieved by stainless steel mesh.
Screening in known rain heads is not particularly effective and these rain heads readily become blocked if not cleaned at relatively short intervals. Once a rain head becomes blocked, water which would otherwise be collected in the holding tank is lost.